


Do As I Say

by ladylace616



Series: No One Way - Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Ball Gag, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominate, Domination, Dominatrix, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hair Pulling, Lesbian Sex, Lube, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap on sex, Strap-Ons, Submission, Submissive, Vaginal Fingering, sapphic sex, weregonnaneedmorelube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: I have heard it said that "there's no one way to be kinky" ;) Alex Vause/Piper Chapman. BDSM Domination Submission kink. Read Tags for More. Contribution to kinktober.





	Do As I Say

Alex wore a black bustier, her trademark glasses, shiny knee length boots, and nothing else. Her tattoos were laid bare for her lover to see in all their splendor and glory. 

Alex approached her submissive. She was pleased at the desperate look in her eyes already, and smirked sexily. She tipped Piper’s chin upwards, looking deeply into her eyes. It seemed an eternity before she lowered her lips to hers, lightly, sensually. Not enough.

Piper leaned into the kiss to deepen it and chase that mad longing that was filling her. She felt an irrepressible urge to rub her thighs together for the friction, but she resisted and was rewarded. Alex grabbed her by the back of her head, fingers curling possessively in her short blonde hair. She roughly dragged her against her front. Piper was naked as the day she was born, as instructed. She moaned pleasurably when Alex’s hand finally found the v between her legs and petted her there sweetly.

As suddenly as Piper moaned, Alex swiftly turned cruel and yanked Piper’s hair forcefully. It made Piper gasp and Alex narrowed her eyes at her dangerously. The next words out of her mouth had Piper practically dripping.

“I don’t want to hear anything else out of that filthy mouth, bitch, do you hear me?” Each syllable was like a loving lash against her skin, and Piper nodded eagerly. Alex still had her hair tightly in her grasp, which made it all the more painful. Alex let her go and turned around to survey the top of their dresser.

She had an array of items laid out for the evening. She was a spontaneous lover, never knowing just what flavor of cruel she might become. She needed the proper tools to leave her lover begging for more. There was a purple velvet cloth, and on top of it rested a red ball gag, a leather bound swatch for spanking, a considerable anal plug, a bottle of lube, and a bright pink strap on dildo.

Alex grabbed the ball gag and approached Piper. Piper’s eyes widened pleasurably, but she made no move to stop her when Alex arranged it on her. She breathed heavily through her nose in anticipation, loving the dark hooded look to Alex’s eyes. She fucking loved shutting her up.

The next part was sweet torture. She ordered Piper up onto the bed and positioned her on her hands and knees. Alex could smell her arousal thick in the air as she neared Piper’s shapely ass from behind. Her mound was slick with want and need and her finger slid in easily enough. Piper made a choked sound from behind the ball gag and Alex slapped her ass hard. “What did I say?!” she exclaimed commandingly. Piper wriggled her ass, asking for more of the harsh sting on her ass cheek. 

Alex slapped her other ass cheek, and rubbed away the sting of the red hand print it left behind. She leaned down and ran her lips over the swell of Piper’s ass and breathed tantalizingly close to her dripping wet cunt. If she could have spoken, Piper would have been begging her to lick her there.

Alex seemed to be a mind reader, and she took one leisurely and torturously slow drag of her tongue up Piper’s slit from behind. Piper pushed back into the brunette’s face eagerly, all restraint temporarily forgotten. Alex voraciously licked at Piper’s cunt as a result, delving her tongue deep inside to taste all of Piper’s slick arousal. She pulled back and gave Piper’s ass a hard back handed slap, which made Piper jump.

Alex stood back up. She reached back to the dresser, and this time she returned with the leather bound swatch. It had a long handle, which she teasingly rubbed between Piper’s swollen pussy lips. Despite the sting on her ass cheek, she couldn’t help but rock back into the contact and seek more. Such pleasurable pain.

Alex obliged her. She pulled the swatch away and raised her arm high, then brought the swatch down with a nice sound thwack across Piper’s ass cheek, first her left, then her right. Piper did utter a muffled cry behind the ball gag, and Alex dropped the swatch on the bed temporarily. She leaned forward and pressed two of her long, thin fingers inside Piper’s sopping wet pussy. A trail of juice ran down her inner thigh and hung from her fingers, and Alex tantalizingly sucked on her fingers and hummed for Piper to see. 

She pressed her fingers back inside her submissive and finger fucked her voraciously. Her hand was fast as she thrust her fingers in and out of her slick opening, driving them down hard to the knuckles and brushing her clit in the process with her other fingers. Suddenly, she yanked her fingers out again.

Piper would have whined low in her throat if she could have. Instead, she felt her head being pulled back and she sat up so that she was on her knees on the bed and Alex stood behind her. Alex cupped her breasts and pinched her pink nipples between her fingers hard, twisting pleasurably. Piper arched her back and ass into Alex, and Alex growled low in her throat and let Piper go. She roughly pulled Piper off the bed, and her hand pinched cruelly around Piper’s jaw. She held her still in place, standing in front of her with arms down to the sides submissively.

“It’s my turn now, since you can’t keep quiet. Put that fucking mouth of yours to use. Lick me how you know I like it,” she commanded. She reached behind the blonde’s head and unattached the ball gag, spittle trailing from the red ball. She dropped it on the dresser behind them and pushed down on Piper’s shoulders so that she went down to her knees.

Piper went eagerly and willingly. She didn’t need to be told twice. She started at the heel of Alex’s thigh high shiny boot, and dragged her tongue upwards past Alex’s inner thigh. The wet trail she left behind had Alex panting in anticipation. Piper wasted no more time and buried her nose and face in Alex’s sweet pussy. She used one hand to reach up and squeeze her low full breasts occasionally as she licked at her sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs. Alex pushed Piper’s face against her twat wantonly, riding Piper’s face. “That’s right, let me fuck that face of yours,” she moaned aloud, looking down at Piper as her tongue swiped back and forth over her womanhood. “Make me cum,” she ordered her. Piper stopped petting her breasts and concentrated on the task at hand. She brought her fingers up to Alex’s opening and wiggled in first two slim fingers, then a third. Alex moaned loudly and rode Piper’s fingers frantically.

Suddenly, she convulsed on Piper’s fingers. She briefly went boneless, then collected herself and pulled away. She gasped and pulled on Piper’s blonde locks roughly, yanking her head back. “We’re not done yet,” she teased. Her face was flushed and her breathing heavy, but she still remained very much in control of what was happening. She said when and how they both came, and not a moment before could it happen, especially for Piper.

She pushed Piper down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She splayed Piper’s legs apart and scissored with her, rubbing her sopping wet dark pussy against Piper’s blonde snatch. They humped themselves into a frenzy with both of them moaning, until finally Alex leaned down and posessively claimed Piper’s lips in a searing kiss that left them breathless.

Alex climbed off of Piper. She went back to the dresser, and turned back around. She liked the look of Piper on her back, waiting with bated breath for what she might do next. Alex knelt on the bed in between Piper’s legs and pulled her closer towards her. She yanked Piper into a position such that she was being piled drived, her back and shoulders on the bed and her pussy and ass high in the air in Alex’s face. 

Alex held her hips close to her, and leaned down to take her sweet time eating out her submissive. She dined on Piper’s love juices enthusiastically, rubbing her fingers against her clit and probing her tongue in and out of her wet snatch. It drove Piper crazy, but not as much as the next thing she did. 

Alex began to lick her puckered asshole as she pressed two fingers inside her. Piper’s eyes rolled back into her head. She sensually licked up and down the seem in between and Piper began to tremble from the intensity. She wanted to cum, she was so close to coming-

“Nuh uh, nothing doing,” Alex suddenly said. She got up from the bed so that Piper collapsed onto the bed, boneless with pleasure but frustratingly close yet so far away from her orgasm. She gestured for Piper to turn around and get back on her hands and knees, and she did, but she looked over her shoulder at Alex. Alex was standing in the bustier, her nipples standing out and rosey, and she palmed her own pussy and rubbed herself as Piper watched. 

She reached behind her to the dresser and came back with the anal plug and lube. She poured a generous amount onto the plug, and then she coasted her fingers in it. She slowly rubbed her fingers around Piper’s hole until it relaxed, and then replaced her fingers with the anal plug. She pressed it slowly forward until Piper was uncomfortably full. Alex leaned forward and tweaked her nipples pleasurably, still holding the anal plug in place for her as she got used to it.

Piper rocked back into the anal plug finally, as she started to relax. Alex reached from behind her in between her legs to simultaneously rub at her pussy. She leaned back and surveyed her work, pushing and pulling the anal plug further and further into and out of her ass. She grew very excited and couldn’t help but pepper Piper’s ass with some playful slaps. She grabbed her ass cheek roughly, then reached for the leather bound swatch she’d abandoned on the bed earlier.

She stood back and watched Piper’s ass suck the plug deeper in as she clenched. She held the swatch for a moment, then brought it down swift across Piper’s ass. Piper cried out, and Alex rained a series of fast slaps against both her ass cheeks so that they were red and shining when she was finished.

Finally, she put the swatch back on the dresser and collected the last item. It was the bright pink strap on dildo. She strapped it on in record time and pulled the anal plug from Piper’s ass. She reveled in the way her ass gaped back at her. She pressed a thumb into her inviting hole, and slowly eased just the tip of her fake cock into Piper’s pussy. Piper moaned pleasurably at the thumb, but then gasped painfully when Alex rammed her hips forward and delved into her pussy hilt deep in one swift motion.

“You like it when I fuck you like that?” she asked. She groaned as she leaned forward over Piper’s back, gyrating her hips into Piper’s frantic pushes back. She was fast making her way to her climax, and only hoped Alex would let her-

“Say it!” she said, and pulled on a lock of Piper’s blonde hair. Piper hissed and groaned, “Ohhh yes, yes, I fucking love it when you fuck me like that, Alex!” She frantically rode the pink dildo, chasing her orgasm. “Oh baby, please let me-” she begged, short of breath. 

“Please, please, please-”

With each word, Alex drove savagely forward until Piper’s orgasm burst forth like a damn. She convulsed uncontrollably and a long wail left her throat. Alex kept fucking her through the swell of her orgasm so that Piper wriggled to be free, the sensations no longer endurable in her sensitive state. She collapsed onto the bed in her own pool of excretions, spent.

“That was fan-fucking-tastic,” she finally exclaimed. 

“Thanks for the rave review,” Alex said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinthint. Now hit the kudos or give me a review :D~!


End file.
